


We'll Always Find Each Other

by ShannonElizabeth



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonElizabeth/pseuds/ShannonElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what, we’ll always find each other." This is Spencer’s promise to Merril as their time together grows short. Merril puts a lot of thought into his promise and ends up imagining another life and if they would find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of my Dalton Big Bang fic! It is Sperrill-centric with some other couples thrown in (you’ll see who later). Essentially, the first two chapters are going to set stuff up with where Spencer and Merril are in the relationship and the rest will be one-shots. It’ll make sense after chapter two I believe! Also posted on tumblr.

Soul mates. According to the ancient Greeks, humans were originally made with two eyes, four arms, four legs, and were essentially a double human. Zeus was so terrified of them that he split them in half. When someone finds their other half, they are the person who completes them, literally. Many believe that soul mates are forever, no matter what. In every incarnation and lifetime they live, they will always find each other.

Merril strolled towards Hanover House, letting herself relax after a stressful day of classes. She looked around, enjoying the beautiful grounds of Dalton Academy. The lawns were well kept and there were flowers blooming, really making it feel like it was spring on campus. Merril smiled at the sight of all the flowers, their simple beauty and power to spruce up any place astounding her. Then she sighed. Spring was another sign of the end of the school year. Soon, everyone would be heading home for the summer and going their separate ways. Of course, she’s learned over her years at Dalton that these friends are the people who will come and see you over the summer. They will show up (sometimes randomly) at your door and stay a night or two because they miss you.

But this summer would be a little different. Merril sighed again, thinking of Spencer's impending move to college and away from her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Studies have shown that high school sweethearts normally don't stay together for too long in college or even of they do get married there is a higher divorce rate. Merril knew the facts, but also knew that she loved Spencer so much and how much it would hurt him to know she was scared. She wanted to get over her fears and be able to trust their relationship enough to know that they would be okay but she couldn't help but worry. People in her life had let her down and that was the last thing she wanted from Spencer or to fear from him. 

Merril pushed open the door to Hanover House and immediately headed to the common area. She preferred to think of it as a living room seeing that the dorm was basically a house and they all piled in the room on a daily basis to lounge around and be together. The common room might not be too private, but it was comfortable. Merril sighed as she plopped down on the couch and attempted to ignore her thoughts. Thinking about Spencer's upcoming move to college was not going to help her relax before finals and enjoy the last part of the year at Dalton. The time of year when in addition to flowers blooming, there was prom to think about. Plus a slew of outdoor events that everyone enjoyed as a break from schoolwork and the celebration of another year of school under their belts. Thinking about the future would only put a damper on the excitement and relaxation. The seniors knew where they were going to college and the juniors had mostly finished up the SATs (for this school year at least) and everyone else had made it through classes. Finals were looming, but it could be dealt with when the reward for studying became time spent outside with friends playing games and throwing water balloons. The general atmosphere of Dalton definitely became lighter as spring slowly turned to summer. 

Merril put a pillow over her face, trying to squish out the thoughts crowding in her head. Trying to silence everything, wishing for once that it was easy for her to live in the moment instead of overthinking everything and trying to reason with herself. 

"Rough day of classes? I thought the teachers got easier on everyone around now," a voice asked. Merril pulled the pillow away from her face slowly and sheepishly met her boyfriend's inquisitive gaze. 

"Not a rough day, just me over-thinking things as per usual," Merril softly admitted. "And aren't you supposed to be studying in the library? I know you may have chosen a college already but you still have finals and essays," Merril asked. Spencer groaned this time and fell forward, face planting onto the pillow Merril was still holding on her chest. Merril laughed as Spencer's face landed on the pillow and tried to wriggle out from under him.

"Spencer! Come on, get off! I'll stop bugging you about your work!" she half laughed, half pleaded. Spencer just shook his head into the pillow, refusing to move. “Spencer Willis get off of me right now before I decide to hit you with a book!” Merril yelled. Spencer sighed and slowly got up and sat across the couch from Merril. 

“So, what are you over-thinking?” Spencer asked, a little concerned about his girlfriend. She sighed and started playing with the fringes on the edge of the pillow. “Mer, come on. Just tell me what’s up,” he prodded. Merril sighed, pushing some of her hair out of her face. 

She looked up at him, her face a little sad, eyes drooping. She looked around the room, trying to avoid Spencer’s eyes. “I...I’m just worrying about the future. I don’t want to think about it though because,” she trailed off. Merril swallowed, holding back tears. Then, she took a big breath and steeled her nerves, simply putting everything out in the open, “Because I’m scared about what’s going to happen to us when you leave for college,” she blurted. Merril closed her eyes, scared to see Spencer’s reaction. For their entire relationship, he proved himself over and over to be loyal to her. He didn’t care about her situation, to him she was Merril and that was that. Spencer constantly stood by her side and never gave her any reason to doubt him. So why was she so damn nervous about them being separated?

“That’s it? That’s what you're worried about?” Spencer asked softly. Merril opened her eyes and nodded, slightly confused. “Hell, Merril I’m scared about that too. I don’t know what’s going to happen to you if I’m away and not here to stand by you and be there for you. I know you have friends, but still, I’m worried too,” Spencer admitted. Merril looked at him, astounded. Spencer laughed softly at Merril’s doe-eyed expression. “Yeah, I know. Hard to believe that I’m nervous as well. But the thing is, I’m not nervous about us as a couple. I love you Merril. From the bottom of my heart, I love you no matter what. I’m just worried about you being here without me. And I know you have Danny and Wes, but they aren’t me. They aren’t your boyfriend,” Spencer confessed.

Merril just looked at him. “You’re worried about me handling myself? Spence, I can handle these guys. And anything they throw at me. I’m worried about being without you, but...well I do worry about how the separation will affect us. It’s known to happen to most high school relationships. And before you say anything, yes I know we are majorly different than most high school relationships. I love you too Spencer, but what if that isn’t enough? What if love can’t span the distance?” Merril whispered. She hated admitting it. She felt weak and stupid for saying that she doubted their relationship. Truth is, she didn’t really doubt their relationship. She just worried in general. That’s who she is. Merril Portman, worry queen. 

Spencer shook his head. He knew Merril could worry. He knew that she would always think the worst of a situation. Her parents had made sure of that. Ever since they refused time and time again to accept Merril as she is, a girl and not the little boy they thought they would be raising, Merril was hesitant in any relationship, friendly or with him. Spencer sighed and grabbed Merril’s hands. He looked her right in the eyes and took a deep breath, ready for anything. 

“Merril, my sweet Merril Portman, please listen to me and take me seriously,” Spencer started. This wasn’t how he had wanted to have this conversation. The thing is, Spencer knew he loved Merril. That he loved her with all his heart and would never love anyone else the same way. “Merril, I love you. You know I love you. And to be honest, I think I'm going to love you for the rest of my life," he stated. Merril looked at him, shocked by that confession but her eyes still looked full of love and affection for him. Spencer took another breath and pressed forward, "I know it's scary to think that we aren't going to be in the same place next year. Or maybe even for college, depending on where you choose to go of course. But the thing is, I love you Merril Portman. And nothing is going to change that. Distance, age, time, beauty, nothing. I love everything about you. And you make me feel...complete. You make me feel like a better person. Like no matter what, you will always be there. Whether I'm the stupidest guy in the world, whether I'm the idiot rambling outside your window, whether we're at prom, whether we're together, or whether we're apart. No matter what Merril, I love you. I will do anything to be with you, anything," Spencer confessed. He took a deep breath and waited for Merril to react or respond. 

Merril sat there, somewhat in shock. Hearing those words in high school seemed so rare, so...rushed in a way. She was scared at what possible commitment could come of it. Sure, she loved Spencer. He was always there for her and was so supportive of everything she did. But to say that he would love her no matter what and would do anything so he could be with her...that just felt like a lot of commitment for a high school relationship. She was scared. She didn't want to let Spencer down and make him doubt their relationship. She wanted to be with him, but she was so scared what a year apart could do to their relationship. Not to mention what would happen if she ended up at a different college than him. The what ifs were too much for her to handle. “Spencer, I love you too. I know I love you, but I’m still worried. What if love isn’t enough to make up for the distance? And I know its crazy to think that something bad could happen in a year, especially after everything we’ve been through, but I just don’t want to feel like we are not talking about this. Just because we love each other doesn’t mean it could solve all of our problems. We have to talk about this. What are we going to do to keep up this relationship. I don’t want this to fail, but I worry. The odds are stacked against us. It’s unfortunate, but true. I’d rather be prepared than going into this blind,” Merril explained. She took a deep breath and looked at Spencer.

“I understand Merril. I get it. And we will talk about it. Trust me, I’m scared about leaving for school. I’m scared about leaving you behind because I know I’m going to miss you like crazy. But here’s the big thing. I’m not trying to completely stop your fears by saying I love you. I’m saying I love you because that means I want to work this out. I want to figure out a way to keep our relationship intact while I’m away. I’m saying I love you because I cannot imagine my life without you. At this point, I love you beyond anything I could ever imagine. Merril, you one hundred percent complete me. I feel like being separated from you is going to be the hardest thing in the world because I’m going to miss seeing your beautiful, smiling face but I also know that when I see you over breaks, it’s going to be worth it. That everything we do will be worth it. I love you Merril. And frankly, that’s that. I love you, so we have to make this thing work. We have to make it work, because I would go crazy without you,” Spencer finished. It felt great to say that and get it off his chest. Sure, it wasn’t everything he had been planning to say, but it was enough to quell Merril’s fears for now. It would get them through the next few weeks hopefully. It would get them through everything until Spencer gathered up the courage to tell Merril the true depth of his feelings. He just needed a little more bravery and maybe a better time and place. The common room didn’t seem like the best place for Spencer to tell Merril everything he felt for her. 

While Spencer contemplated what he just said, Merril looked at him in awe. How was he able to confess these things so easily? Just pour out these words about loving her and wanting her and wanting to make everything work. He always knew just what to say to Merril and melt her heart. Plus, it was moments like these that reminded Merril why she even fell for Spencer in the first place. He was perfect for her. He was her Spencer, and she never wanted that to change. 

“Spencer, I love you too. Like no one else in the world. I think I love you so much that there is no room in my heart for anyone else but you. Thank you, for everything,” she stated, knowing that those few words would be enough to convey her gratitude. 

“Of course Merril. Now come on, we need to get work done before Reed and Kurt show up for that prom fitting,” Spencer reminded her. Merril laughed and started gathering her bag. Spencer looked at Merril, smiling as she got off the couch and started walking towards the doors. Yeah, this was the girl he would love forever. In due time, he’d tell her just that. All in due time.


	2. Prom, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of prom, before the actual party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to CP Coulter. I'm just putting them in my own situations.

Merril twirled on the platform looking down at the exact replica of Belle's ballroom gown Reed and Kurt had made her. It fit like a glove on her, hugging her hips and curves in the right places. If possible, the dress made her appear curvier than she truly was. 

"It's perfect!" she squealed. Kurt and Reed beamed at her. "Thank you so much guys!" Merril exclaimed as she hugged the two boys carefully so she didn't squish her dress. As she released the boys Merril caught a glimpse of herself in the huge mirror Kurt had insisted putting into her room. With her hair half up and the dress, Merril looked just like Belle. "Thank you so much. Really, it means a lot to me," Merril gushed.

"Alright princess. Now wait here until six. That's when Spencer told you to he'd pick you up. So at six he's going to be in the common room. Danny said he'd call you so that you know exactly when to go down," Kurt explained.

"And I wouldn't put your shoes on until six or when Danny calls you. No need for your feet to get too taxed. And sit Merril. You'll be standing the entire night!" Reed advised. Merril nodded and sat down on her bed. 

"Now you two go get ready! You're going as well!" Merril told them. Reed and Kurt smiled at Merril and collected their supplies. Waving at Merril the two left her room and headed back over to Windsor. 

On the other side of Hanover, Spencer paced inside Justin's room. Nervous as ever, he couldn't seem to calm his nerves. His white shirt was on and buttoned but his blue vest was unbuttoned and flapping around his torso whenever he turned.

"Spencer!" Justin called out to his friend. "Stop pacing, everything is going to be fine," he reassured Spencer. "SPENCE!" Justin shouted. 

"What?" Spencer asked. Justin sighed and clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder. 

"Everything is going to be fine Spence. Merril loves you and the night will be perfect," Justin reassured his friend. Spencer nodded, his eyes still staring off. 

"Right. Of course. Nothing will go wrong. Sure," Spencer mumbled before resuming his pacing. Justin rolled his eyes as Spencer talked to himself. 

"What are you so nervous about? You know Merril is excited and can't wait to go tonight," Justin pointed out. "Plus, she's really excited for this to be her last hurrah at Dalton Everyone's treating this as her big celebration for finally getting into Dobry," Justin added. 

Spencer nodded. He knew that she was excited. Merril couldn't contain her excitement for tonight. A lot of that was because Kurt and Reed had worked with Merril on her dress for the Disney prom. He knew they were going as Belle and the Beast but Spencer had no idea what the dress looked like. He was excited to see Merril dressed up and undoubtedly looking gorgeous. Truth be told, he was nervous about not being able to properly dance with Merril or just doing something in general to mess up the night. Plus, prom meant that soon he would graduating and they would be apart. That brought up memories of their conversation a few weeks ago. He knew he wanted to tell Merril just how deep his love ran for her tonight. That thought just scared him more than planned. Plus, Merril was now going to be at Dobry next year. He wouldn’t be just down the road to help with her transition or just be there for her. Rationally, he knew that she would be okay but still. He wanted to make sure that she would be okay. Hence his plan for the night. 

"Spence?" Justin asked. "You okay?" he walked towards Spencer and laid a hand on his shoulder. Spencer shook his head to clear away his thoughts. 

"Yup. All good, just spacing out and thinking," he answered smiling at Justin. Justin lifted his eyebrows, urging Spencer to explain. "It's just...prom means that we're closer to graduation which means Merril and I will be apart. And I know that she’ll be okay and that our relationship will be okay, but I’m still a little worried. We talked about this a few weeks ago and we both love each other like crazy but its still slightly worrying to realize that I won’t be so close to her next year,” Spencer confessed. 

Justin looked at Spencer and came to pat his friend on the shoulder. “Look mate, you love Merril. Anyone who can’t see that is blind. I’m sure you guys will be fine. She loves you and you love her. You two will be fine,” Justin reassured Spencer. 

Spencer thought it over. Love, could it be enough? Merril and him agreed last time they talked about it, that love wouldn’t be able to keep the relationship alive on its own. They both needed to try to keep it alive and stay faithful to each other. Communication was key, but Spencer was starting to see why Merril was worried. Thinking about how long they were going to be separated and how far they would be apart scared him. He wanted to go to school and really discover himself, but he also wanted to be around for Merril. She was starting at Dobry after three years of Dalton and after petitioning for her spot there. He wanted to make sure that she would be comfortable and transition easily. He wanted to be close so Merril could call him at any time if she needed him. Of course, he could do that at school but being in Ohio would mean that he could physically be there for Merril whenever she needed it. 

“Spencer, stop overthinking it. I know you’re worried about Merril, but she’ll be fine at Dobry. She’s wanted this for a while and is prepared for it. Stop worrying about her!” Justin reminded Spencer. 

“Yeah, I know. She petitioned for it, she’s ready, she’ll be fine. Is it so bad that I want to stay close to my girlfriend?” Spencer asked. Justin looked at him blankly. 

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s just unnecessary. You two are going to be the annoyingly cute couple- and you already are- and constantly call each other. You two will be just fine. Plus, you guys have a stronger relationship than most. You’ve gone through a few trials already and they can’t be nearly as bad as this separation. Just keep positive man. You’ll be fine!” Justin reminded Spencer. Spencer took a deep breath and nodded. Justin grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on and then brought Spencer’s over to him. “Now, lets go get those dates of ours and get this party started!” 

Spencer buttoned his vest and put the suit jacket on. This was it. Prom. The night they had all been waiting for. A celebration of the year, and the hell they’d been put through. He took a deep breath before exiting the room and heading towards the Hanover common room. His heart raced in anticipation of everything this night would bring. Spencer knew he had to tell Merril the true extent of his feelings and that scared him. Plus, he had to dance with her. having two left feet, Spencer knew that would only end in disaster. However, he knew he had to buck up and do it. He needed to lay his heart on the line, though somewhere he knew that Merril would probably feel the same way. 

As Spencer nervously contemplated his daunting tasks for the night, Merril sat patiently at her desk, waiting for Danny to fetch her. Her heart raced for no apparent reason. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down, but her nerves were worse than when she defied her parents and was in court for the custody battle. She turned away from the wall and looked around her room. Her decorations always seemed to calm her down for some reason. Her room had strands of lights that provided a soft, romantic glow and pictures and paintings adorned the walls. The pictures documented Merril’s time at Dalton, capturing moments with her friends around and off campus. They held memories for her, memories she didn’t want to forget. The pictures always reminded her of times when she was happy and carefree. She didn’t worry as much and enjoyed herself. The pictures allowed Merril to escape and forget her worries. 

As she was admiring the photos and looking back at the memories they held, someone knocked on her door. Merril shook herself out of her trance and looked up. Danny had entered the room and smiled at her.

“Merril, first of all you look gorgeous. And secondly, I am here to escort you to your date,” Danny announced. Merril smiled as she stood up, giggling at the unnecessary formalities. Danny held the door for her and led her to the stairs. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the boys waiting downstairs. 

Merril caught Spencer’s eye and his jaw dropped. She blushed slightly before drawing herself up to her full height and slowly descending the stairs. She stepped carefully and made sure she didn’t trip on her dress. All the while, she locked eyes with Spencer and held his gaze the entire time.

“Merril,” Spencer whispered as she reached the bottom of the stairs, “you look...incredible,” he breathed out. Justin gave Spencer a slight nudge forward so he would meet Merril at the foot of the stairs and take her hand. She blushed at the compliment and dipped her head. “No joke, you look absolutely stunning my beauty,” he added, throwing in a reference to their clothing inspiration.

“Thank you Spencer. You look quite dashing yourself,” Merril replied. It was Spencer’s turn to blush slightly before taking Merril’s arm to lead her outside. They were going to be joining the photo session outside, where some of the younger students were taking pictures to document prom and post the pictures later for the parents. Of course, some parents did come up to see their kids in person, but it was tradition for the freshman and sophomores to take the pictures for their friends. 

“You ready to face the paparazzi?” Spencer asked teasingly. Merril laughed as they stepped outside of Hanover.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” she exclaimed. Merril picked up the hem of her dress as they stepped down the stairs and headed towards the little garden that provided a perfect backdrop for pictures. Of course, everyone stopped and stared for a moment at the couple. Many of the Hanover students saw Merril as a motherly and sisterly figure in their lives. To see her all dressed up for prom, and with Spencer, was a slightly sentimental moment. 

“Well, don’t you two clean up nicely!” Danny Abbott greeted Merril and Spencer as they approached the group. Danny had quickly exited after he fetched Merril. He knew that Merril was going to be transferring to Dobry Hall next year and that with Spencer leaving for college as well, they didn’t have much time left. He thought he would leave them alone for that little moment. They’d have plenty of time to spend together at prom itself.

“Hey Danny! You look pretty great yourself,” Spencer greeted him. The Hanovers made their way over to the group taking pictures and relented to about a half-hours worth of camera flashes and different poses. Of course, everyone did the typical prom pose and there were way more photos than necessary of Merril pinning Spencer’s boutonniere and Spencer putting on Merril’s corsage. The group pictures were fun, but everyone was happy when they started getting ushered into the waiting cars and limousines. 

Spencer held the door open for Merril and slid in after her, grabbing her hand. “You ready for this?” he asked. Merril smiled and then grimaced.

“I’m ready, but my I don’t know how much smiling I’ll be able to take tonight. My cheeks hurt so much!” she complained lightly. Spencer placed a kiss on each of her cheeks, holding back his laughter.

“Does that help at all?” he asked cheekily. Merril blushed and gave him a slightly exasperated look. Spencer met her look with an equally teasing stare and they continued to stare down until Justin got in the car.

“Jeez, do you want me to leave or something?” he asked teasingly. Merril and Spencer broke eye contact and laughed. “I’m sure my date and I can find someone else to ride with,” he continued. Spencer just laughed as Justin slid around the seat to make room for his date. Sydney stepped into the car next, holding her gown up so she didn’t tear it. 

“Ugh, you two better not be so cutesy the whole ride there. I want to be able to actually talk to you guys,” she teased. Spener simply rolled his eyes at his sister. 

“We aren’t that bad,” Spencer retorted. Sydney just raised her eyebrow and stayed silent. Spencer sighed and just gave up. He wasn’t in the mood for too much teasing tonight. He just wanted to enjoy his night with Merril and tell her how much he loved her. “Anyways, I think that since we are going to be separated next year that we get a free pass on being cutesy,” he retaliated. Sydney shrugged, somewhat agreeing.

“Oh can we not talk about that?” Merril asked. “It just reminds me that I’m going to be alone next year,” she added. 

“Oh you’ll be fine at Dobry Merril. Trust me, you’ll fit right in with the girls. And if they ever give you trouble, let me know immediately. I can still strike fear into their hearts from a distance,” Sydney reminded her. 

“Of course you can Sydney. It’s just going to be weird without you guys here,” Merril explained. She leaned back against her seat as much as her dress would allow her. Merril just stared out the window, watching the trees blur by as they made their way to the country club where prom was being held. Merril wasn’t too nervous about her transfer to Dobry, she was actually quite excited. She’d finally get to go to a school where she felt like she belonged. OF course, everyone welcomed her with open arms at Dalton but she still felt like an outsider. To be going to an all-girls school, well, Merril saw no greater victory over her parents. She was finally going to be where she felt like she belonged.

“You alright Mer?” Spencer asked softly. Merril shook her head and returned to the present. She smiled at Spencer and nodded.

“Just thinking. I got a little lost in my thoughts,” she admitted. Spencer nodded in understanding and sighed. 

“You ready for this? A night of partying and celebration?” he asked, this time addressing everyone in the car. They all nodded, excited to see what the Disney-themed prom would bring. Knowing their school, drama. And of course, the best costumes and Disney dress-up anyone could imagine. 

“Well, it’ll sure prove to be interesting,” Justin commented just as the car pulled into the driveway of the country club. “Especially given this past year,” he added, referencing the drama that had surrounded Dalton Academy since one Kurt Hummel joined their ranks and then Adam Clavell transferred as well. They all sighed, remembering those incidents a little too clearly. 

“I think it’ll make for an exciting night,” Sydney commented. “With everyone all together, something is going to happen and I think it’ll be great.” On that final note, Sydney stepped out of the car and waited for Justin. He quickly exited and Spencer followed. Spencer waited to help Merril out of the limo and steady her. 

“All good?” he asked once she was standing on the pavement. She nodded and took his arm, ready to walk in. Spencer smiled and kissed her lightly so he wouldn’t smudge her makeup. “Well then my beauty may I escort you inside?” he asked. Merril giggled and nodded again. They walked inside and were treated to decorations that seemed to blend together almost every Disney movie. There were little cutouts of the characters and elements from many movies, all working together to create a beautiful scene. Merril and Spencer both looked around in awe before moving towards the actual ballroom. Soon enough, they were treated to a dance floor surrounded by tables that were each decorated for a different film. All the students lingering inside were dressed up in the spirit of or like a character from a Disney film.

“It’s all so...magical,” Merril whispered to Spencer, still in awe over the details of the decorations. Spencer couldn’t respond, he was too absorbed in the artwork of the decorations. Soon enough, they made their way to their table and smiled at each other.

“I think this is going to be a very memorable night,” Spencer murmured as he kissed Merril. Yeah, memorable indeed.


	3. Prom, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of prom and saying goodbye before Spencer leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to CP Coulter. I'm just putting them in my own situations.

Prom was memorable. So many people complimented Merril on her dress. She just sent them to Reed and Kurt, telling them to give the designers compliments. She danced with Spencer, Danny, Justin, Wes, Blaine, Kurt, and so many other Dalton boys. Honestly, it was just a big party and they all had a great time. At one point though, Merril started getting a little worn out and sat back down at the table, deciding to sit out for a song or two. Spencer came back once he noticed that she was gone from the dance floor. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on Merril's shoulder. She nodded and leaned back against the chair, reaching up to grab Spencer's hand. 

After she took a sip of water she answered, "Slightly winded and exhausted but I'm definitely okay and having an amazing time." Spencer smiled down at Merril, glad that she was enjoying herself. 

"Well that means you must enjoy your date if you're having a good time! Which means I'm doing my job of being a good date," Spencer commented. Merril just rolled her eyes at him and squeezed his hand. Spencer took in a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what he knew he had to do. For what he was nervous for, which made no sense because this is Merril. This is the girl he loves and who loves him. He shouldn't be nervous, he shouldn't be scared. Merril is the girl he is certain about, no matter what. So he let out his breath and smiled warmly at Merril. "Hey, wanna take a quick walk outside? It's a little loud in here and quite warm," Spencer asked. 

"Sure. Plus, a little fresh air never hurt anyone," Merril replied sweetly. She stood up and took Spencer's hand again as they walked out of the room towards the gardens. The cool night air greeted them outside and instantly started cooling them off. The lights all around the garden illuminated the flowers perfectly. There was a trellis swing in the courtyard that Spencer automatically lead them towards. They sat down and rocked back and forth in silence for a moment. 

Spencer looked at Merril, just admiring how beautiful she looked. Of course, she's always beautiful to him but seeing her dressed up as her favorite princess, well it was certainly something special to see. He stared for a few moments before speaking. "Merril, I know we talked a little about how we want to handle being apart next year, but I know you're still scared. And that's okay. It's a big change and a huge test in our relationship," Spencer started. Merril looked like she wanted to interrupt but Spencer plowed through before he lost his nerve, "Merril I love you and I want you to know how much I love you. Does it scare me that I won't be here for you next year? Yes! It scares the ever-loving shit out of me! But, I also know that you will be able to handle yourself at Dobry and you will be okay. And, I know that no matter what, you will always be here waiting for me. You will be here, loyal to me, calling me, texting me, talking to me, thinking of me, and loving me. I don't want to make this sound like some medieval thing where I'm going on an adventure and you're the loyal wife who waits around. Because you're not some damsel in distress that waits around for someone to save you. You're strong, you're amazing, and you're an incredible woman. And I love you for that and for all the little things you do, the silly ways you act, and everything that makes you, well you. Merril, I love you like no one else and I know it's crazy, but...I feel like my life wouldn't be worth living without you. You make it better and honestly, home for me has become wherever you are. Which sounds even more crazy but still. I love you so much that it scares me. That I can feel so much for a person. But the thing is, it doesn't scare me all that much. It makes sense. You make my world and my life better. You make me want to be a better person. And, to be truthful, I actually think you may be my soulmate," Spencer confessed, putting everything out in the open. He took a deep breath and looked at Merril. 

Merril sat on the trellis, floored by what Spencer told her. Soulmates? She definitely knew that she loved Spencer a lot, but that seemed like a huge commitment. Merril just sat, contemplating. After a moment, she closed her eyes and took a breath. She had to stop approaching this logically. Logic doesn't apply to relationships. She knew that. Merril sat and tried to figure out what she felt for Spencer. She knew she loved him, but how deep did that love run? 

"Merril? Are you okay? Did I say too much? Of course I said too much, I always do. Oh god, Merril I'm sorry if that scared you. It was stupid. It's too fast. I'm sorry, just forget-"

"Spencer! I'm fine, I'm just trying to not approach this logically. It's taking a little bit to shut off my mind," she explained. Spencer nodded and just let Merril be, grabbing her hand instead. He traced little shapes and lines on her hand with his thumb. They were silent for a moment as Merril thought over her feelings. Finally, she spoke again. "Spencer?" she asked tentatively, "I think that, well, I know that I love you. But the thing is, I think I'm about ready to dive into the deep end of that love with you. I actually already have. It's crazy to think it, but I get what you're saying. Sure, we're a little younger than most couples for this kind of confession but the thing is I understand. I love you, and I love you with not just my heart, but my whole being. Being around you relaxes me. It feels right and it's home. Nothing can go wrong, or at least things will end up okay if we just stick together. If we're together, we'll get through anything. And this separation thing will, well it'll be difficult but we'll make it work because we're Merril and Spencer and we love each other," Merril stated. She was confident she loved him more than anyone else. It hit her as he was holding her hand. She didn't want anyone else to hold her hand like that. She didn't want anyone else to hold her and she would never run to anyone like she ran to Spencer when she needed help or just needed him. Yes, she is still her own person, but things are just right when Spencer's there. She feels even more invincible when she's around him. 

Spencer relaxed, knowing Merril wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it. They were going to be okay. Suddenly, being separated because of college didn't seem like such a big deal. "Merril, I promise that I will always be there for you and I will never leave you. I swear, we are going to make this work," he promised. Spencer looked Merril in the eyes, ready to take on the world. "Merril, I love you so much," he said before kissing her soundly. She relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back. 

"Hey! Spencer! Merril!" Justin called, interrupting their kiss, "come rejoin the party! You have plenty of time to spend together!" Spencer laughed lightly and stood up, helping Merril up and back inside. 

AUGUST  
Summer had been perfect. Spencer and Merril spent most of it together, taking advantage of the time they had left together. However, moving day had come. Spencer was leaving for school and Merril had to stay behind so she could get ready for her transfer to Dobry. They were spending their last night together at the Willis' lake house. Justin, Sydney, and a few others were there as well. Spencer and Merril were walking outside by the lakeshore enjoying their short time left together. 

"Spencer?" Merril asked, "are you sure we can do this? I mean, the thought of being apart for so long is unbearable. I don't know if I can do this," she admitted. Spencer stopped walking and faced Merril, looking into her eyes. 

"Merril, we can do this. We love each other and that love is going to be tested, but we can do this. It's gonna suck, but we're gonna do it. I believe in us. We can do it," Spencer reassured her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. After a moment he ended the kiss and spoke again, “Merril, I have this feeling whenever I’m near you that just tethers me to you. It’s like a string and it pulls me towards you all the time. You...you make me feel like no one else before. You bring a light to my life and are just...you’re it for me. And that string is more than a string that ties me to you. It links me to you for ever and ever. It’s like...we’re those people who find each other in every life. Like we get reincarnated when we die and in every life, our souls find each other,” Spencer rambled. It was an idea he’d had for a while, the reincarnation one. He’d always enjoyed learning about other cultures and the Hindu idea of reincarnation had always fascinated him.

Merril just looked at Spencer. Of course she knew what he was talking about. The idea of reincarnation was a widely known one, as was the idea of lovers finding each other in each life. She’d heard about it before but to hear it applied to her relationship? It seemed unreal. Could she be in a relationship like that? She knew what Spencer was talking about in regards to feeling like there was a piece of string bringing them together, something that linked them together no matter where they were. She felt that. But could it go so deep? Merril stood silently, thinking as she held Spencer’s gaze, wanting herself to believe him. She thought about the strange dreams she’d had before...could they be telling her that she and Spencer really were meant to be? Could her dreams of times long ago where she and Spencer still found each other be telling her that they would always be together? 

“Spencer...I love you and I know what you’re talking about with the string that connects us. And I think I know what you mean when you say we might the people that always find each other in every life. I’ve had dreams that are...well about us, but we’re in different time periods. They’re a little fuzzy but it’s definitely us and not in modern day. I love you so much, you know that? And I’m beginning to put aside my doubts. I know we’ll be okay, at least I’m beginning to tell myself that. I love you though, forever and always,” Merril admitted. She took a deep breath, not used to admitting so much in one go. She had always been a little guarded with her feelings which was no surprise after how her parents reacted to her wanting to be a girl instead of their perfect little boy. She looked at Spencer and saw him smiling softly at her.

“We’ll survive this Merril. Forever and always it's you and me. I love you so much more than you could believe. And no matter what, we’ll always find each other.”


End file.
